


Love Struck and Culture Shocked

by ZeroTwo



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, made up moon lore, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroTwo/pseuds/ZeroTwo
Summary: Penumbra learns about Valentine’s Day, but wants to confess her feelings to Della in her own way.
Relationships: Della Duck/Penumbra
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Love Struck and Culture Shocked

**Author's Note:**

> I did not proofread this we Die like men
> 
> ((This story is completely SFW, however my profile contains NSFW stories. Please use caution when viewing my profile.))

The changing seasons of Earth were a constant source of anxiety for Penumbra. As the weather got warmer and the barren trees began to bloom with life, a growing unease spread throughout Penumbra’s body. The subtle changes of the seasons were hard to notice, and when you did it would already be too late to grasp onto any familiarity. These changes did not come easy to the moon warrior, but she had long learned that fighting against them would do more harm than good. Earth was her home now, and she was happy with that. She  _ had _ to be happy with that.

Penumbra had Donald to thank for finding her a modestly sized apartment in the outskirts of Duckburg. She remembered how he muttered something about how if he could find a home for a Greek god then he could find one for a space alien. He had even taken her to a few thrift stores to find decently priced furniture, and she decided she wouldn’t ask about how he knew so many tips on how to save money. Despite how strange everything on Earth was to her, she found comfort in having a place she could call her own. A small sanctuary she could go to when the pure culture shock she experienced every day became too unbearable to handle. 

Winter died slowly, and as Spring began to tease its way onto the main stage a new predicament entered Penumbra’s life in the form of a strange holiday. She first noticed it on a trip to the grocery store. Shelves in the front which had previously been crammed with discounted Christmas decorations now housed bright pink and red heart shaped boxes filled with candy. She had approached the display curiously, but the large teddy bears that sat at the foot of the shelves made Penumbra jump back in alarm. It was all she could do to stop herself from grabbing one and ripping it in half out of confusion and frustration at the realization that she would have to learn yet another bizarre Earth custom. 

“Yeah it’s like, you know, expressing love and all that mushy stuff.” Della half explained to her through a mouthful of fries the next time they saw each other. They had sat in the back of the duck’s favorite burger joint, which Penumbra often forgot the name of. Something to do with hippos.

Penumbra frowned down at the greasy burger in her hands before turning back to look at her friend, “So you buy these gifts for people you wish to show your affection for? Why?”

The duck across from her smiled, and somehow that made Penumbra feel even more frustrated than she already was, “It’s fun! I mean, sure, it’s super commercialized and all that junk but it’s a fun way of telling someone you like them.” The wink added at the end of that sentence only made Penumbra retreat her gaze back to her untouched food.

“I understand.” She lied. 

Penumbra almost jumped out of her seat when she felt Della’s foot tap against hers under the table. In the back of her mind she remembered something called “footsies” she saw in some old sitcom Della has forced her to watch, but she tried to focus her attention back to her friend’s face. 

“Penny, honestly it’s not that big of a deal.” Della waved a fry in the air, “I mean, you guys must have some moon holidays right? There isn’t one that’s about, ya know, love and stuff?”

“Well.” Penumbra puffed out her chest, “Of course we have holidays. However, ours are a lot more classy than any of the ones you celebrate here on Earth.”

Della laughed, loudly as usual, “Oh I love it when you diss the Earth. Ok then, tell me about some of them!”

A child screeching a few tables away made Penumbra pause. She was suddenly very hyper aware that they were in a crowded, greasy restaurant. “I’d like to tell you… but not here. Maybe some other time.”

“Fair enough.” Della stood with a stretch, “I have to get back home soon anyway. Uncle Scrooge insisted on a game night and if I don’t show up Donald is gonna be pissed.”

Penumbra nodded, though she wished she could ask Della to just ditch her family and continue hanging out with her, “I’ll see you around I guess.”

“Yeah, totally.” As Della started to slide herself out of the booth they were sitting in she had an odd expression on her face. Before Penumbra could even think to ask if she was ok, Della turned to her. 

“Are you free on the 14th?” She asked, so quickly Penumbra barely understood her.

“What?”

“The 14th. Next week. Are you busy?”

If Penumbra was, she’d make sure she wasn’t. “No, I’m free.”

Della’s face broke out into a huge smile that made Penumbra’s heart do a backflip, “Cool. Let’s hang out then.”

Penumbra almost asked what she was planning, but there was something exciting about getting involved in the whirlwind of mystery that was Della Duck. So instead she waved a little goodbye to the duck as she walked out.

—-

It wasn’t until a few days later when the implications of what Della had asked her finally clicked. Della had asked to hang out on the very day of the “love holiday” that confused Penumbra so much. Was she going to try and convince her to partake in some strange celebration of the holiday? No, although Della could be a little dense she’d never make Penumbra do anything she didn’t want to. Still, the anxiety that filled her as the 14th drew closer was starting to get to her. The moon warrior was not one to mope around all day but she found it hard to get out of bed as she stewed in her thoughts.

In moments of uncertainty, Penumbra would call Della. As she realized she couldn’t do that in this particular case, she began to realize just how lonely life on Earth was for her. She turned to push her face against her pillow and let out a sigh. Was this really any different than her life on the moon? She didn’t have any close friends and the only person she regularly talked to before Della entered her life was…

Penumbra wondered if Della saw how lonely she was on the moon. How isolated she was from her own people. Is that why she tried so hard to be her friend? To pull her from the pit of solitude that she had willingly put herself into? Penumbra thinks of Della’s smile and the answers to her questions don’t seem to matter much anymore. Della had been a friend to her when she needed one the most. Maybe Della needed her too, also lonely from her time on the moon. Cosmically, that was what drew them to each other. Lost on the moon together in their own way. 

Yes there was no doubt about it. Penumbra loved Della. She loved her for her kindness and her strength. She loved her for the fire in her eyes and her endless optimism. Della made her want to be a better person… a better friend. 

With a fire now burning in her chest, Penumbra leapt out of bed and marched over to the desk in the corner of her room. She fished a pen out from a lumpy clay cup one of Della’s kids had made for her and pulled out a clean sheet of paper. What she wrote was simple, because that’s all it had to be. She stared at the words on the paper, and after deciding she was satisfied with them she began to fold it. Slowly she moved her fingers along the creases, folding the sheet carefully as she constructed a new shape. Penumbra hadn’t done something like this in years but her diligence in always remembering any skill she learned proved useful. 

The shape was unearthly, but if she had to assign it an Earth equivalent Penumbra would compare it to a giant tree with crooked arms. The “branches” led back into each other and tied up in seemingly impossible ways. The folds weren’t as perfect as Penumbra would’ve liked but she was happy with the end result. She smiled down at it in her hands, and for the first time in weeks felt the anxiety that had gripped her heart melt away to nothing.

—

Penumbra pulled her jacket tighter around her as she made her way across the busy street. She was thankful the park Della wanted to meet up at was a reasonable walk from her apartment building. The chilly air that brushed against her cheeks was the only thing helping her keep a cool head. Penumbra had her papercraft tucked neatly in her pocket, and she kept running her hand over it to make sure it was still there. As she approached the entrance to the park, the folded paper in her pocket started to feel heavier and heavier. The weight of it nearly slowed her to a stop when her eyes met with Della’s.

“Penny! Hiya!” Della waved her over enthusiastically. 

They started their walk into the park with casual conversation. Penumbra was graced with a funny story or two about the triplets as well as a report on their latest adventure. Of course Della had to provide sound effects the whole time.

“-and so then I was all like WHAM! POW! KABLOOEY!” Della yelled, throwing punches out at an imaginary enemy. 

Penumbra barely managed to stifle a laugh, “And so once again the day was saved thanks to…”

Della beamed at her, “Della Duck!” 

They shared a laugh before falling into a comfortable silence. The trees around the trail they were walking seemed to be getting taller and the noises from the city almost became muted the further they went. Penumbra broke the quiet with a question. 

“This place is pretty nice, by Earth standards I guess. Why did you choose here to meet..?”

“Hmm.” Della hummed, “I used to come here a lot as a kid. Donald told me they built a newer park not too far from here and so the upkeep for this one hasn’t been great.”

Penumbra frowned, “I’m sorry.”

Della waved a hand, “Oh it’s fine. Nature is reclaiming this place, see?” She pointed around at the foliage that grew past the trail's border. “Besides, I mostly picked this place because it’s uh.. it’s quiet. Kinda private.”

“Oh.” Penumbra blushed. 

They walked for another minute before…

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Della blurted out, face burning red. “I know you don’t really celebrate it, but ya know..”

“I know.” Penumbra came to a stop, “Thank you for inviting me out today.”

Della laughed, but not her usual carefree one. It sounded forced, almost bashful. “It’s nothing really. A lot of people get lonely on this holiday if they’re not, uh, dating or married or whatever. Just didn’t want my best bud to be on her lonesome is all.”

“Oh is that why?” Penumbra raised a brow at her, “And here I was thinking I’d be treated to one of those boxes of Earth candy.”

“You mean one of these~?” Della held up a red, heart-shaped box with a grin, “Ha! I always come prepared. C’mon try some, Penny! I bet you’ll liiiiike it.” She emphasized her words with a wiggle of the box.

Penumbra roller her eyes, “I doubt it but fine. I’ll humor you, Della.” She took the box from her friend’s hands and opened it to pluck a chocolate out of the packaging. She did her best to ignore the clearly eager Della who was practically jumping up and down in place as she popped the treat into her mouth.

Damn. She DID like it. 

“It’s… alright.” Penumbra folded her arms, “Kinda chewy.”

Della seemed more than pleased by the reaction, “I can see it all over your face you love it! Good, because I bought like six more boxes and I need someone to help me eat it all.”

At that Penumbra laughed, and as Della joined in a fluttering feeling bloomed in Penumbra’s chest. It was time for her gift.

“... remember when I told you we celebrate holidays differently on the moon?” 

Della turned to face her, curiosity burning in her eyes. 

Penumbra took a deep breath, “On the moon we don’t really celebrate holidays based on dates or events.” She did her best to meet Della’s gaze before continuing. “Moon holidays are based on… feelings. Feelings like gratitude, forgiveness, and … well, things like that.” She pulled the folded paper from her pocket and held it out for Della to look at.

“Whoa, what’s this?” Della’s eyes shined, and she started to reach out to touch it before thinking better and stopping her hands in mid air. “Sorry.”

“No it’s ok, uh, it’s for you.” Penumbra found the words she had planned were getting harder to say. Each one lodged itself in her throat and took all her effort to push out. “It’s a representation of my feelings.”

Della took the papercraft in her hands and ran her fingers along the windy branches, “Looks complicated.”

“It is.” Penumbra placed a hand on Della’s shoulder, causing the duck to look up at her, “The tradition is to write your feelings on paper and then fold it into the image of your feelings. I’ve never been very good at it, so I’m sorry it’s a little … wonky.”

“I think it’s beautiful.” Della said so earnestly it felt like an arrow shot right into Penumbra’s heart.

Penumbra squeezed her friend’s shoulder, “There’s another part to it. It might sound kind of… stupid to you.” 

Della shook her head, “No, please tell me. I promise it can’t be any stupider than giving people heart-shaped boxes of chocolate.”

“You’re supposed to give the paper to the person you’re… having feelings about. Then they have to hold the paper to their heart and guess what you’ve written on the paper.” Penumbra let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, “Like I said, kind of stupid right?”

There was silence for a moment, and Della turned her attention back to the paper in her hands. Penumbra almost wanted to snatch it away from her and throw it into the tree line but she pushed that impulse down in her mind. Then slowly, Della held the paper against her heart and closed her eyes. Surprised by the action, Penumbra pulled her hand away from Della’s shoulder and took a step back. She suddenly felt way too vulnerable for her liking. It was as if all her inner thoughts were spilling out of her body and into Della’s hands.

Penumbra had been given many papercrafts in her life. Most were representations of gratitude for protecting her people from the monsters on the moon. Occasionally, she had received a declaration of love or two. Pressing the paper against her chest always made her feel warm and the person’s feelings would settle on her skin like warmth from the sun. It had been quite a while since she had last given one herself, and for a moment she wondered if Della could sense that herself.

A few minutes passed by before finally Della lowered the paper and opened her eyes. The silence between them was only interrupted by the chirping of nearby birds and the frantic beating of Penumbra’s chest. 

“I love you.”

Penumbra froze, and her wide eyes met Della’s. She had been so nervous, had she just imagined Della saying…?

“What…”

Della’s beak turned up in a smile, “I love you. That’s what the paper says, right?”

Penumbra didn’t hesitate, surprising even herself, “Yes. I love you, Della.”

The look of absolute delight that filled Della’s face was infectious. Penumbra could feel her own mouth forming a smile so bright it could have rivaled the sun. Her chest felt light with air and before she could think she was taking Della’s hands in hers. The papercraft now pressed between their palms.

“Who knew you could be such a butter ball, Penny.” Della chuckled, her cheeks a bright pink. 

“Shut up, you know you’re the reason I’m like this.” Penumbra let out a laugh, but she had no idea why. “Please… please tell me how you feel.”

Della hummed, “Well, I’m no good at origami, but I think I got something that’ll get my message across.”

Penumbra didn’t have enough time to be confused before Della leaned up and pressed her beak against her mouth in a kiss. She did her best not to melt into it, but as she pulled away she swore she saw stars.

“Whoa.”

Della grinned, “And in case your deductive skills aren’t as fabulous as mine…” She planted another kiss on Penumbra…

“Yes. I love you too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If there are typos lemme know I’ll fix em anyway hope y’all enjoy
> 
> Also I wrote this as a break from birds of a feather bc I was getting burnt out. Ch. 3 is in progress and I expect to have it done by the end of September. Ok thx bye


End file.
